The Thing Bill Would Miss Most OneShot!
by islay12
Summary: This is Fleur and Bill's wedding mixed with the Triwizard Tournament and the Weasley's wizard wheezes.  It's an Oneshot telling the world how much Bill loves Fleur.  ONESHOT!


**What would Bill miss most? **

This is a one-shot in which Fred and George play the meanest prank of all on their big brother. This is a definite non-plot related one-shot of the Deathly Hallows. I just wrote it because I had a sudden image of a woman dressed in a silver wedding gown trapped at the bottom of a lake.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The clock struck one on the afternoon, where was she? Bill thought waiting in the pavilion in which he and Fleur where to be married. She was an hour late. Something was wrong. They had become engaged and done so much together, she wouldn't drop out now.

Then he saw them: Fred and George laughing their heads off silently in the back row. Bill rushed over to them and grabbed them by their ears, with George he had to grasp the left ear because his right one had been cursed off.

"What did you do with her?" Bill shouted angrily, shaking his brothers.

Fred laughed, "Sorry mate, but we couldn't help it. We needed to let everyone remember your special day."

George then said matter-of-factly, "And it shows her a better side to you than the earring one."

Fred bowed in the awkward position Bill was holding him in, "Consider this your wedding gift from the WWWs."

Bill scowled, "Where is Fleur?"

George chuckled, "We got the inspiration for this particular prank from Harry's second task. You know Triwizard and all."

Bill released them, "Oh no, She's not…"

Fred smiled up at his dumbstruck brother, "yep the thing you want most!"

Bill took no time at all in apparating right outside the Hogwarts grounds. Fred and George appeared right after him.

Bill glared at them, "What are you doing here?"

George shrugged, "Moral support?" he suggested.

Bill took out his wand and marched through the magical defences onto the grounds. The school was closed for summer so there was no one to stop hum. Bill walked all the way over to the lake.

Fred looked into the water, "Yep mate, she's down there."

George cast the bubblehead charm on his eldest brother and pointed into the lake, "Now go show her how much you care!"

Bill for once got the point behind their prank. They had kidnapped Fleur and put her in the bottom of the lake because she was the thing he wanted most in life. She herself knew all about it because she had participated in this task during the Triwizard. If he saved her he would be telling her he loved her enough to dive into the lake and rescue her. Without hesitation Bill jumped in.

The water was cold and clammy. His dress robes hampered his movements and made it harder to move. His feet got caught in seaweed, and it got darker and darker as he dived deeper into the lake. Soon he had to use his wand to cast a light over everything. The darkness was eerie and lonely.

All of a sudden a tentacle sprung out and grabbed Bill's leg. It was a Grindylow. Another and another grasped his legs with their burning limbs. The Grindylows started to drag him down into a hole.

'What's the incantation?' Bill thought desperately. As the world was fading Bill just thought, 'Bugger it!' And punched on of the Grinylows in the head. All of the little creatures rushed over to the injured one and let Bill go. Wasting no time Bill used his wand to blast himself out of the hole and into…

The Giant Squid. 'Bugger, Out of one well, into a deeper one.' Bill knew what to do this time, 'Calirimira." Bill flicked his wand and the Giant Squid was now a giant piece of Calamari.

Bill swam a little way off and saw a silver light up ahead through the weeds. He swam towards it and saw a slim woman tied to the lake floor. Her slivery blond hair floated gently all around her. Her white wedding dress seemed to intensify her pale skin to a glow. She was so frail and weak, it didn't seem like she could hold on much longer. The stream of bubbles coming from her mouth was getting smaller and smaller.

"Fleur" Bill whispered. Then a noise, the Grindylows! They had come and followed him! Bill quickly severed the rope with a simple Diffinido and grabbed Fleur around the shoulders. Using his wand he shot them both upwards and out of the water.

They landed on the shore. Fleur was silent and Bill held his breath. Then Fleur gave a cough and spewed out a bucket-worth of lake water. Bill hugged her fiercely and when she had regained her breath he kissed her.

Fleur smiled and looked into his yes, "Bill, you haz saved me from ze lake. You are my Ero! I knew you vould come!" Fleur kissed Bill back fiercely.

Fred and George walked over and saw their brother and the wet quarter veela kissing.

Fred shook his partner's hand, "Well done!"

George nodded, "I say this is our bet work yet."

Fred responded, "Bill has got to thank us for this."

Bill heard this and broke off the kiss. "Ya right!" Bill hugged his fiancé around the shoulders, "You almost killed Fleur. This is how I say thank you." Bill pointed his wand at the twins and turned them into girls.

Fredericka shrieked, "I'm a girl!"

Georgina shrieked as well, "How are we going to accidentally bump into Fleur's cousins in a closet like this!"

Fleur drew herself up to her full high well over the twin's heads, "VHAT!!!!!!"

"Uh oh," the girls said in unison. Bill grabbed his 'brothers' and Fleur and apparated back to the Burrow. After Bill and Fleur where married he let Fleur chase Fredericka and Georgina around the garden yelling hexes at them for a while.

**OoOoOoO**

Well I liked it, the ending was a bit choppy but a very nice one-shot anyways.


End file.
